


Okay

by thorsodinsn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsodinsn/pseuds/thorsodinsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Worry swelled in his chest. His heart was pounding hard in his throat. The incessant beeping of all those strange hospital machines filled up his ears and he watched as all those little lights and numbers flickered and flashed in some strange LED-ballet. Steve kept wringing his hands but he couldn’t keep his fingers from shaking. They were all, each and every one of them, alive and well. They’d survived." || Steve waits by Tony's hospital bedside. || Drabble || Stony || Post-Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

Worry swelled in his chest. His heart was pounding hard in his throat. The incessant beeping of all those strange hospital machines filled up his ears and he watched as all those little lights and numbers flickered and flashed in some strange LED-ballet. Steve kept wringing his hands but he couldn’t keep his fingers from shaking— excess adrenaline, that had to be it. They were all, each and every one of them, alive and well. They’d survived. He kept his gaze trained on the steady rise-and-fall of Tony’s chest as he slept if only to remind himself of that simple fact. He was just still hyped-up from the fight, that was all. He’d experienced this very feeling tenfold out in Germany all those decades and decades ago.

Everything else had changed. People, they really hadn’t. They could still make your heart hammer so hard you’d think it would break ribs. They could still scare you so bad you thought you’d keel over from sheer fright. They wormed their way into your heart and danced little jigs all over your brain and wove themselves into the very fiber of who you are.

Steve had underestimated Howard Stark’s only son. He’d been so bitter, so quick to judge, and now, he supposed, it was time to pay the piper. If Tony hadn’t sped in front of him….if Tony hadn’t been watching…..if Tony hadn’t been there, Steve may not have made it out. Peeling off the mask and finding Iron Man unconscious underneath, that gave him the harshest fright since waking up in big, bright New York, New York. Tony had yet to wake. Nurses bustled in and out of the room. They’d all gotten used to Steve being there, sitting silent, a stony sentry at a friend’s bedside.

One of Tony’s hands,the one without the IV needle threaded through a vein, was dangling carelessly off the side of the bed. Heart thudding hard in his chest, Steve reached out and took that hand in his. The skin was warm. He studied Tony’s face, the slope of his nose, the curve of his mouth— he was so like Howard in so many ways, and yet, Steve found, entirely different. Minutes ticked by on the clock across the room. Tick, tick, tick until an hour passed, and then two, and then three, and Steve’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He didn’t know how long he was asleep.

It was the squeezing of his hand that roused him; strong, demanding attention. He heard someone clearing their throat. The captain blinked awake. He looked down to find Tony Stark’s hand gripping his hard. He raised his eyes to find the self-proclaimed genius regarding him quietly. 

“Mornin’, Cap.” His voice sounded strong despite his body’s weakness. Bruises and scrapes and bumps and scratches covered him head-to-foot, and yet his smile shone a thousand watts brighter than the florescent beams overhead.

"You’re okay," Steve said, somewhat dumbly, squeezing Tony’s fingers.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sore and achy, but I guess that’s what happens when you….fall, hurtling out of the sky. And all for saving your friend. What were saying about laying down on the wire—"

“You’re okay,” Steve repeated, and Tony let out a long and heavy.

"Captain Obvious. Cliche name, but I think it suits you." Oh, but that grin still softened at the edges. His thumb stroked the back of the captain’s hand. "Yes, Rogers. I’m okay."


End file.
